Bend the Rules
by MyTeenageDream
Summary: Allison's always been a good girl. Straight As, good friends, never got a detention...Will a certain new kid change her...and break her heart? NOTE-I used to be strangerthanfictionclub


Bend the Rules

Okay, so for the one person who voted for this, here it is…I just felt like writing this first…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat in my room, talking to my best friend, Kelsey. She was trying to get me to go to a party. I was listing all of the reasons why I couldn't go.

"Kel, I have to study…We have that HUGE test in-"

"Oh, come ON Alli! Live a little! You're sixteen! Have some fun for once!"

"Kelsey…" I sighed. Trying to convince her something was about as easy as throwing a metal block into a swimming pool and excepting it to float…Speaking of floating…Ugh…If I didn't get at LEAST a 90, I was going to get an A-…And dealing with my dad after that…I don't want to think about it…

"Allison…"

"Kelsey, my parents would NEVER let me go! First, I have to study, and second, you KNOW how strict and overprotective my parents are…"

"But the cute new guy is going to be there!"

"You KNOW that the closest I ever got to a date was working on a science project with Joey, right?"

"Well maybe you start…I think the new guy likes good girls…"

"Kelsey…look, if it shuts you up, I'll go…"

"Yes!"

"Okay, so back to studying…" I looked down at my science book. The two of us had different ideas of studying. To me, it was working on whatever we did in our classes. To Kelsey, it was talking about what hot guys did in her classes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Friday night, the night of the party. I was in my usual jeans and a Paramore tee shirt. Kelsey was wearing a tight tee shirt with a flowing cami over in with leggings and a short black skirt.

"Oh you are NOT going dressed like that…" Kelsey yelled, wide eyed staring at my outfit.

"Why? What's wrong with this?"

"Well, you're OUTfit doesn't exactly fit the occasion…"

"Kels, what's so special about this party? You go to them, like every week…"

"Alli, this is a SENIOR party! That's why I worked so hard on making you come! Come on! All of the football players, the new guy, the cheerleaders-"

"You KNOW they all hate me…ever since kindergarten when I wanted to read instead of listen to them…"

"Yeah, but you can always change!"

"Nice try Kelsey, but you know I'm not one to conform…"

"Look, Allison, I brought this for you. Now change into it so we can go."

"Fine. But if my dad doesn't let me leave the house…" I sighed and walked into the bathroom. I slid into the dress. God, Kelsey was terrible at picking things for me…It was black with ruffles and lace at the bottom. There were silver sequins around the neckline and black glitter all over it. It was cute, but not me at all…When I walked back into my room, Kelsey was there, eyeliner pointed at me.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yes. I will." She pushed me against the wall and quickly got some eyeliner on me. "That was easier than I thought!"

"Let's just go…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whatever Kelsey said about this party was a lie. This was the most boring thing I had ever been to. Even worse, she left almost immediately saying she "had to go to the bathroom". I found her making out with her boyfriend 10 minutes later. I was turning to walk home when I ran into a new face.

"Oh! I-I…" I couldn't speak. I had never been blown away by a guy before, but this one had something special about him. Something different and unique. It was something I couldn't figure out.

"It's okay," he smiled. Oh my God he has the cutest-no _sexiest_ voice. And smile. All of the sudden, I felt different. It's like him just looking at me turned me into someone different. "I'm Adam. I just moved here."

"I-I-I-" for some reason, I couldn't talk to the guy. Luckily, Kelsey was back from the "bathroom".

"Allison!" she saw Adam. "Oh! YOU'RE the new guy…" She smiled at him. He turned a little bit red…

"Yeah…my name's Adam…"

"Kelsey! So I see you've met Allison…"

"Yeah. I-I..I have to go…" Adam ran away quickly. I sighed. How could I suddenly change so fast? Was it him? I'm not sure, but I think I like how this feels. Maybe Kelsey was right. Maybe I needed to live a little…

"Alli? Alli? ALLI!" Kelsey's yelling brought me back to Earth.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? Maybe we should go…You're sleeping over tonight, right?"

"Y-Yeah…But maybe a little later…I-I mean, don't you want to slow dance with-"

"OMG! You're right! Hey, thanks. I know you don't want to be here…" she ran over to her boyfriend, leaving me alone for a while. I turned around and screamed.

"You scared me!" I yelled at Adam. He laughed.

"You're kinda cute when you're scared." My eyes widened. Was he flirting? And if he was, did he mean it? Or did he just feel like saying that?

The DJ interrupted my thoughts. "Now this song is for all of the couples here. And everyone else…so if everyone would get someone…" Cyndi Lauper's rendition of Unchained Melody began playing.

This is so stupid…They were actually putting people together who DIDN'T have partners…This was one STRANGE party…

"Um…you want to dance? Or if you don't want to, we can pretend to…ya know…so they don't put us with someone…"

"Y-yeah! I don't really want to dance with Mike…" I gestured to a tough looking guy surrounded by a group of girls. He was mean to pretty much everyone, including my friends, Kris and Danny, yet girls STILL loved him…

Adam put his arms around me. I smiled as I put my head on his shoulder. I had never done this before, but everything fell right in place. It was perfect. And for the first time, I think I really liked a guy.

The song ended, along with the party. Adam let go of me. I smiled at him. "Thanks." He smiled back.

"No problem," he muttered something I couldn't hear as he walked away.

"There you are!" Kelsey yelled. "Sorry 'bout that…They usually don't randomly pair people up…SO who'd you have to dance with?"

I could barely breathe, let alone speak. I finally managed to mutter, "When we get to your house."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We walked to her car and went to her house. When we got to her room, we sat down and started talking about the party.

"So tell me!" she yelled.

"What?"

"I KNOW you know what I'm talking about…"

"Oh…Adam…"

"OMG YOU DANCED WITH ADAM!!!! Do you like him?"

"Yeah…and he seems nice…But we're just friends and-"

"Alli, I've NEVER seen you look at ANYONE like that…I think you're in lllllllooooooooooovvvvvvvvvveeeee!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Alli, you know that's impossible…"

"Look…" I sighed. "I think I am. I don't know. I-I've never really had a crush on a guy before…I never felt anyone at our school was worth it…I mean, Kris and Danny are like our brothers, and everyone else is a jerk…no offense…"

"Alli, I think you DO like him…"

"I-I don't know…honestly…maybe…"

"Look, I think you should take the chance! Get closer to him. Let him know that you really like him for him. Then, if he doesn't feel the same way, he'll be nice about it, and maybe you'll still be friends. And what's the worst that could happen? Why wouldn't he like you?!? Unless he's gay…And if he hurts you…I'll take care of him…"

"Thanks…" I laughed. Last time Mike threw Danny into a dumpster, she "took care of him" and he came to school the next day with a black eye…And if my first crush hurt me…I don't even want to know…


End file.
